


To Maedhros and Fingolfin

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to compose a ballad about the meeting of two great Elven lords in a style of the solemn Quenia poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Maedhros and Fingolfin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

While being beneath, I saw them both going  
Along the sky just like along a stream,  
I saw "everywhere" turn into "naught"  
In looks as bright as river and as steel.  
  
I saw them laugh, tearing off the bonds,  
Which tied them to the clear heavens' height.  
Wait for a while and let me go forth,  
So I'll be signed by portents of the night.  
  
A star is jingling, squeezed in a metal holder,  
Both gold and copper interwove in songs.  
This meeting might be only sung, o Noldor,  
Because what might be said, was said by words.


End file.
